humblebeginingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 9 (10/18/09) - "We Won't Get Fooled Again"
Log of game on Sunday October 4th as logged by Dungeonfag (Sammy Carrion). Timestamps are -6 GMT (CDT) START CHAPTER 1: Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon 19:00 In the weeks since the tax collection, the town has survived. The forest's trees for some reason, in the days after the tax collection, grow flowers, and then produce apples, berries, and a number of delicious berries. It makes no sense, which leads certain people to suspect someone has done this in secret to save the town. Thus, for the next two weeks up till today, you have eaten fruits until <14next2> <14more1> you're sick. In the morning, much like at the end of the previous month, there's quite a hubbub. The group of you have been in the town square, helping out one of the woodcutters repair his cart which had suddenly broken down when you see a group of HEAVILY armored and armed men on horseback enter the town. <4end1> 19:02 * Fen_McRoth just finished nailing a Wheel into the cart, when he saw the armored people "Huh...what is this time=" * Amy_Morrison is standing in the town square, looking on at the woodworkers, standing ready to help anyone that gets hurt when she sees the armored cavalry. "good greif, buckethead is back? 19:03 "Gah... More guys with swords?" "Huh, but we already paid the taxes!" 19:04 "For the love of...tommy's sister becomes a whore, taxes get hiked, fireworks summon skeleton armies...did someone break a mirror? "Hey, she's not a whore!" * Fen_McRoth just stares at Amy with eyes wide open 19:05 * Thomas_Blackstone says this a bit too loudly. * Sammy_Carrion decides not to get involved in the conversation and just passes by, mail at the ready. * Amy_Morrison just stands by, going to remove a few splinters from one worker's hand. 19:06 "Just relax, hold your hand out and clench your teeth, it'll be over in a second." Amy says calmly as she extracts the slivers of wood. * Sammy_Carrion mutters "They should really use gloves..." It's pretty obvious to anyone who works with government papers or in positions of authority, such as Sammy or Nyssa, who isn't here, that the heraldry on the banner one carries is NOT of Alsacean origin. They march into town square, where most have hidden, including the hapless woodcutter borrowing the Morrison family's cart. The imposing men on their impressive, armored warhorses stop. The man <14next2> <14more1> in the lead, fully armored from head to toe, unhorses. His visor is up. He's a dark-skinned man, with a moustache. "Hail, strangers. We mean no harm! We look both for lodging, and for the household of a mister McRoth." <4end1> 19:07 * Amy_Morrison stands wide-eyed at the armored men, then points to fen meekly. * Thomas_Blackstone starts sniggering "What do you want with old man?" -Fen stares angry at them- 19:09 "it can't be that bad, he said he means no harm, that means if he attacks he's guilty of a serious crime." Amy says calmly. * Thomas_Blackstone stands by his friend, leaning against the cart. 19:10 * Sammy_Carrion is not getting involved. "Hey, the name is Fen McRoth, son of Maverick McRoth, what business do you have with my father, i'll get you there." "hey!" Amy's attention turns to tommy. "get off the cart, it's still not stable yet!" 19:11 * Thomas_Blackstone jumps back from the cart. 19:13 * Amy_Morrison mutters something that's probably close to a " 6 thank you" as she follows the knights. 19:14 6Well, it seems someone has answered. Good. "He is an acquaintance of ours, and we wish to discuss matters of business with him. I assure you, this is a pleasant call.", and then...Fen speaks up. The man straightens his posture. "You are Fen? My name is Pietro, of the Knights of Marche. We have come here to humbly request that the Seventh Prince of Lombard join our order.", his head will bow, <14next2> <14more1> and he will come to one knee. <4end1> ..."wait, what?" amy is kind of shocked with that. 19:15 "Seventh... Prince!?" -Fen is in shock- * Sammy_Carrion also turns, eyebrow raised 19:16 "Heheheh... didnt see that coming." * Thomas_Blackstone claps his hand on Fen's shoulder "I'm sorry mister...Can we at least...talk in my father's house, right now i'm very confused.." 6"Yes. Surely you are aware that as the Queen's son, that you are in line for the throne...are you not?, the other men on horseback seem confused. This is the prince? They're scrambling off their horses to kneel. 19:17 "thanks a lot, captain obvious." Thonmaas also gets a slap up the back of his head as she gives the knights their space. * Fen_McRoth thinks "QUeen's Son?" 19:18 "Ooow... What was that for?" He breaks away with Amy 19:19 "Being an idiot. Did you have to ask?" 19:21 * Fen_McRoth takes a look at his friends, aiming for getting support "guys..?" "yeah...?" 19:22 6"Wait....perhaps....we should go speak at your home. Perhaps we have the wrong person.", surely he should have been made aware of his heritage? "At ease, men! Find lodging and try not to cause too much trouble!", Pietro will stand from kneeling and wait for Fen to lead the way. Meanwhile, the knights will start leading their horses down the streets, probably to cause trouble. One knight, a <14next2> <14more1> younger one, removes his helmet. He's a serious-looking fellow. "That cart's wheel looks broken. Do you need some help with that?" <4end1> 19:23 "Umm...yeah, I think we could use some help fixing dad's cart...it'd take a while for him to make a new one though..." * Fen_McRoth sighs. "Ok, this way... try to don't wake Invincible Up, he will get angry..." -Fen proceeds to guide the knights to his Father's House- 19:25 6Pietro will be the only one that follows. He seems to be the one in charge here. He leads his own horse with them...and...when you get to the house...well, it seems Invincible is aware enough to hear the armored horse. He wakes up, and rears, making an upset sound, but doesn't do anything otherwise. Pietro hitches his own horse to a fence, and waits for Fen to lead him inside. * Amy_Morrison stays behind to help with the wheel 19:26 * Thomas_Blackstone does the same, though he dosnt know why, since she's BEING SO MEAN TO HIM D:< "This way, My old man is inside..." -Fen opens the door- "Pa, A knight is looking for ya" 19:27 6The young knight takes a look at the wheel. "Hm...I think our cart has a spare wheel...you can borrow it if you need to get the cart somewhere other than here, though I'll need it back.", he flashes a smile at Amy. 19:28 * Sammy_Carrion walks up to one of the more high ranking looking knights. "Are you guys part of an official diplomatic entourage?" 19:29 "thanks, I guess. We just need to get it home, then dad can make a new one." Amy says to the knight, her tone not changing. * Thomas_Blackstone tries to hide a grin as he starts placing wedges under the wheels to keep the cart immobile while the wheel is changed out. CHAPTER 2: God Save the Queen 19:30 6Fen's dad is at the table, drinking tea. He hears Fen, and sees the armored man, and proceeds to stand up, looking wide-eyed and surprised. "Umm....come in, come in. Um...what business brings you here?", the Knight will then reply. "I come representing the Knights of Marche. We do not know if news has reached you...but we are aware that certain entities in Lombard seek to sieze control of the <14next2> <14more1> throne and are attempting to dispose with those of royal blood.", which is pretty obvious. It's lombard. It's a petty, assassin-filled lawless piece of crap kingdom. "I am here...to offer you a deal that may be beneficial to all of us." <4end1> 19:32 * Fen_McRoth just looks at his father, searching for answers and maybe for some support 19:33 6The knight nods when Sammy speaks. "I'm sure you heard Sir Pietro. We're on a diplomatic mission to recruit the Seventh Prince.", he will turn around, and march towards the cart. It is guided towards the group, and he gets a wheel out from the back, rolling it towards your cart. It's a nice wheel. Iron-banded, and of very good craftsmanship. It's meant to take serious punishment and long trips. 19:34 "Thanks a lot, that should get the thing home easily enough..." Amy says as she sees the wheel. 19:36 * Sammy_Carrion sighs. "Alright, guess I have to go request the paperwork..." 19:38 6Fen's dad exhales. He sits back down. He's not sure now to go about this. "Fen...I know that I told you that your mother left us, and that she wanted nothing to do with you...but that's not exactly the complete truth...", he drinks deeply. "Your mother is Ingrid of Limberry, the Queen of Lombard...and...well, if you had stayed with her, you'd be dead. So she asked for me to take you away. So I <14next2> <14more1> did.", that's the relevant aprt of the story. He'll turn to look at Pietro, who will then speak. "We'd like to offer our protection, as well as the prestige of belonging to a knightly order to you, Fen." <4end1> 19:40 6"Wait....no, we don't represent the Lombardi throne. We're just an independent order.", the knight will assure Sammy, hoping she doesn't go to file paperwork. that might get him in trouble! He'll turn to Amy. "I hope you do not mind if I follow you." * Fen_McRoth is ina deep shock, his mother is a queen!? and also, he is going to become a knight? a whole mixup of feelings attack him, when he only looks at his father with wide eyes, biting his tongue to not cry- "Old man... You wanted me to be a Knight, just like you, didn'tcha?" 19:41 "May I ask why you want to follow me home? I can return the wheel to you easily enough..." 19:42 "Well, at least make sure you compensate those you board with. This hasn't been a good season..." 19:43 * Thomas_Blackstone isnt sure if he should leave and see how Fen's doing, or stay and help with the cart. 19:46 * Amy_Morrison seems to indicate she wants him with her, and not just to be her punching bag 19:47 * Thomas_Blackstone gets the point... He's gonna get stabbed again today, isnt he? 6Fen looks very happy. Maverick shakes his head, and exhales. "No, I don't. The knightly orders of Lombard are a bunch of decietful, warmongering bandits.", he'll stand. "Get out of my house. You aren't welcome here.", Pietro will stand as well, hands raised. "I assure you, we are a perfectly legitimate and goodly force...", at which point Maverick will reply angrily "Then explain your order's <14next2> <14more1> actions when they slaughtered twenty knights of the Golden Scale just so they could charge protection fees for the trade routes to the coast!", the armored man's face becomes set. "Fine, then. We will be in town in case your minds change. But don't say we did not offer our protection.", he will turn and leave. <4end1> 19:48 6The young knight smiles nervously. "Mostly because...well, I'm not supposed to be lending out this wheel, and if I don't get it back...I'll probably be dragged home as punishment..." 19:50 "I...I see. come along then. Thomas, I'm gonna need your help when we get this back hom,e you mind tagging along too?" "Errr, yeah, sure, thats fine." "I can help too if you need it. My rounds are over." "Fa..Father"... -Fen steels himseld and turns against the knight- "So you were planning on using my family, my own blood into your treacherous act?! so you are the kind of people that slaughter innocents?! Don't you know anything about the McRoth Family!? we are defenders of the weak! Mark my words, you pathethic excuse for a knight, i'l NEVER , NEVER lend my hand to such treacherous people! -Fen's face is burning red because of his 19:51 -Fen's face is burning red because of his rage- Get out of my father's house now!!! -he roars as he looks at his old man, with angry eyes- 19:53 6Maverick speaks abruptly to Fen. "You speak out of turn. Shut up.", which is rare. Unlike Fen's grandfather, his father rarely gets angry, and rarely speaks in such a rude fashion. Maverick sits back down, and looks away towards a wall. He seems very upset. 19:55 6The knight will join the group, then. He's talkative, too. "So what are your names? I'm Gavino.", he seems pleasant enough, and not likely to chop anyone up or rape Amy, as she seems to suspect. "Why did you lie to me father.." -Fen is still shaking a bit, a strange mix of rage, fear, sadness and worrying- I'm sorry if i talked too much, i.. i just feel like something snapped inside of me, i.., i really don't know, Father, tell me what the heck is happening.." 19:56 "Amy, these are my friends Sammy and Thomas." She says nonchalantly. Even though she's a bit suspicious, there's still the fact that she's not really interested in romantics right now. 19:58 6"Because it doesn't really matter, that's why. You couldn't stay with your mother, and I couldn't either, and so I had to leave with you. It's better to stay out of such things."6, he shook his head. "But...you know, it's up to you, Fen....if you want to go and join some knightly order or practice war, or become a mercenary...or do whatever it is you want to do..that's your decision. Who <14next2> <14more1> knows? You might even end up being king.", he sounds a little bit mocking when he says that last part. <4end1> 20:00 -Fen keeps himself silent, and starts to walk toward his father- "Thanks.., i tought you wanted me to be a knight like you, and it's no sense being selfish and getting angry with you because of mother's problems, Now i'm so angry, i could punch you, but.. you are my father" 20:01 6Gavino nods to Tom and Sammy. As you draw towards the Morrison house, which is close to the woods, he gets a look at the trees, covered in their wondrous amounts of strange fruits. "Ohh.....those trees...they're amazing. Is that one growing apples...and plums?", on the same tree? "I've never seen such a thing....", Alsace really is a nice, prosperous place, isn't it? 20:02 "They just popped up...the common consensus is that Martha did it to help with the crops, but she won't say for sure..." Amy says dismissively. 20:03 * Sammy_Carrion makes a bit of a face, but doesn't continue with it. * Thomas_Blackstone taps a finger to his chin... "Yknow, I think there's a good explaination for it..." 20:05 "Anyway, we should probably get this wheel off and back to you..." Amy grabs a pair of gloves and looks at the thing, trying to figure out how to get it off. 6Maverick shakes his head. "I don't want you to be anything other than true to yourself. I've done what I can to raise you right. But at a certain point...well, a man's gotta decide for himself what he's gonna do with his life. Or at least...you do. Back in my day, you did what your father did unless you were lucky. I got lucky, I guess." 20:06 6Gavino hops off the cart. "That's amazing....I'm from the coast..so i see lots of different goods pass through...but I've never seen a tree bearing two different kinds of fruit." 20:07 "Magic, I guess..." amy tries to dismiss it. * Fen_McRoth smiles, now crying "Heck old man, i feel like a little girl now, you always said "Men don't cry" but.. i'm just way too happy, of knowing that Mother don't hate us, and more else, than you will always support me no matter what" 20:08 "Heck, i'm so sorry for yelling at you, and right now, i know what i want to do, i don't want to learn about war,nor chivalry, i want to defend the weak ones, from the likes of that bastard who just came.." 20:11 6Maverick doesn't respond immediately. Mostly because he thinks his son's views naive. It takes him a while to speak. "Chivalry is not a bad thing. It is good to be courageous and respectful...and well, protectors deserve at least respect from those they protect. Neither is war a bad thing.", but then, well, Fen's been raised in Alsace. He's had a peaceful life. He's been sheltered. <14next2> <14more1> He's...well, soft. Which isn't always a bad thing. "Maybe you should try working in the guard with that Nyssa girl. Might do you some good.", it's a suggestion. <4end1> 20:12 6"Magic...huh.", this magic is on a different scale from what he's seen. "Now...where's a hammer?", he'll get the wheel off if nobody else wants to. * Amy_Morrison goes and fetches a hammer and hands it to the knight. "But.. Maybe Gramps will get angry if i cut training, I want to do something Dad, is something kinda dangerous, but..i won't be a man until i do this.. I want to see my mother's face, i really want to know her" 20:13 "i'd..like to meet her" 20:15 6Maverick shakes his head. "Don't let your grandfather get you down. He gave me a hard time when I got accepted into the order of the Golden Scale, but...he wasn't upset.", and then....what the hell is he thinking? "That's dangerous. I won't stop you, but...I'm saying that you'll probably be killed where you stand if you go near the royal castle and they're aware of who you are." 20:16 6The hammer is taken. Gavino will detach that wheel. "Well, I should get going before the captain notices that wheel's gone...have a good day!", he'll walk off, struggling a little bit with the weight of the heavy wheel. After all, he's already wearing armor... 20:17 "Where i can found this Goldscale..they sound like good men, just like you, and there is no other way of meeting mother? Old man, do you still love her?" "Tommy, you think you could help the knight with the wheel? be staelthy-like." 20:18 6"Dead. Everyone's dead, or doesn't want to get involved.", he exhales, and ignores Fen's other question, drinking the rest of the contents of his cup instead. 20:19 "I'm sorry..." -Fen's hand rest in his father shoulder- "i'm just being selfish and don't caring about you" 20:21 6"Do what you want. I knew you'd find out eventually...which is why I've never lectured you much. If your life lies elsewhere, then it lies elsewhere. Don't worry about me." * Thomas_Blackstone gives a hand with the wheel... all "Stealthy" like... "Hey dad, i know i haven't asked for this since i were i cub, but.." -Fen open his arms, asking for a manly hug from his Father- 20:23 6Maverick's never understood why his son acts like this. Then again, it might be because of the lack of any women in his life. He offers a brief hug to Fen, and then...to break the serious tone, will speak up. "Seriously though. That Pritchart girl is a piece of work, and she's loaded, too. Best pick her up before someone else does." 20:24 "she's with Tom, and Tom is my best friend" 20:26 6Tom? He'll grin faintly. "Fair enough. Look out for him. His father's a good man...or was...", and at this point, Maverick will stand. "I've got some business to tend to. Stay out of trouble.", he'll exit the house, get on Invincible, and leave to god-knows-where. 6Gavino looks at Tom. "Thanks. I, uh...still haven't gotten used to this armor." 20:27 "Yeah, seems kinda constraining..." CHAPTER 3: Body Language * Fen_McRoth just decide to go and hang with his friends, maybe that will shake the confusion outta his mind 20:29 6"It isn't, actually...but it's pretty hot. And a bit heavy.", and..well, since Tom's here, he'll strike up a conversation. 20:32 "Hey! guys!"-Fen cames by, walking towards the group- "What's up?" 20:33 * Thomas_Blackstone begins to say something along the lines of "Who needs armour, get shanked like a real man", but thankfully Fen interupts him before he can get past "Wh-" "Sup Fen, howd it go? Do you have a crown now?" 6Gavino will nod to Fen, and keep his head lowered as would be appropriate. He thinks. He's not really sure, honestly. "Ooooh, or perhaps a little scepter..." * Fen_McRoth stares at Gavino angryly "So..what' are you doin now friends?" 20:34 "hmmm? nothing much." "...mmkay" -Fen suddenly lost his happy go lucky smile- "I lent your friends this wheel...we're taking it back.", is...Fen upset or something? Gavino wonders what's wrong.. 20:36 "None one of your business.." -he stopped glaring at Gavino- "Yeah, Fen, are you ok? Yknow I was just kidding right?" 20:37 * Amy_Morrison brings up the rear. "Yeah, Fen, what's up, this isn't like you..." "No problems with you pal" -he laughs a bit, still thinking about the whole Brethen before Wenches thing" 20:38 "Huh, nothing Sammy, just something smells bad Here.., Tom, can we talk?" "Excuse me....have I offended you in some way?", Gavino wonders if he's committed some kind of terrible faux pas, and straightens his posture accordingly. Perhaps that's what has offended him? 20:39 -Fen is having a hard time keeping from going berserk on the knight- "Just a bad day.. excuse me, i need to talk with my best friend" 20:40 "Uh, whats up?" * Fen_McRoth walks with Tom to another sector of town "Man, those guys want me in their Knight order cause my mom is now queen..." 20:41 "Uh.... huh?" He heard what Fen said, he just cant process it... 20:42 "and the hard thing is bro... this is the knight order that slaughtered my old man's order... " "...what!?!" Amy is once again dumbstruck. 20:43 * Thomas_Blackstone scratches his head... "Ok... So uh... your moms... a queen, and uh.... What?" 20:45 "Dude!!! My mom was supposed to hate me! but she doesn't! and she is now queen! and those guys want me to be a knight of their order so they can have influence over the throne! but those bastards slaughtered my old man's order!! i'm so fucking angry right now! 20:46 "Well... what are you going to do about it?" 6Meanwhile, Gavino struggles with the wheel! "The heck! those guys are fucking evil and everyone is cheering at them, oh man, i'm making my best to don't go and make those guys eat My fists until they kill me or i kill them first!" "Seriously? Just roll it" 20:48 6Gavino pauses....because, well...Sammy's right. He places the wheel on the ground and starts rolling it...and fails to keep good control. It hits a tree, escaping his grasp, and it rolls on its side. God, this guy sucks. * Amy_Morrison rolls her eyes. * Sammy_Carrion facepalms and moves to help pick it up. 20:49 "Hey, dude, just calm down... Its all politics man. You sign up for an outfit like that, and you have to play their games." 20:50 "Hey!" calm down!? calm down? how will you feel if a guy who killed your father just came and say "Hey Tom, you should join us bla bla bla" I can't fucking calm down now man! that's why i need to ask you something! "What?" "you're going on a trip right, looking for your old man, isn't it.."? 20:51 6Sammy comes to help him. He smiles sheepishly. "Thanks. I'm just...completely unused to this armor. I haven't had much training, aside from shield-bearing...and this is my first official assignment...." 20:52 "Heh, it's alright. You'll pobably get used to it fast. Having a positive attitude is important for that." 20:53 "Thanks.", he seems to look a little bit happier with that. And then...he'll ask an important question. "Um...did I do anything to upset your friend?" "You're hitting on her, aren't you?" 20:54 "WHAT?" Amy realizes what sammy is insinuating and blushes furiously at just thinking about it. "I know, I know. I can tell that she's with that Tom guy...I'm not going to start anything...", and then...well, he thought they were quieter than they were. 20:56 "I'm gonna kill you..." Amy is VERY pissed that this idiot would even insinuate that she would hook up with an idiot like tommy. goodgrief, Nyssa could have him. * Sammy_Carrion breaks out into laughter, almost dropping the wheel. "You serious? Oh wow..." 20:57 * Thomas_Blackstone starts laughing uncontrolably. He dosnt know why. "You thought...that he...and then I...but...you IDIOT!" Amy screams, still not beleiving what she's hearing. * Amy_Morrison runs back inside her house, at which points all bets are off. 20:58 * Sammy_Carrion stops laughing. "Amy?" 6Gavino looks a bit nervous. Hands raise.. Which causes the wheel, now freed, to roll off again. "Umm...", he looks really nervous. He'll laugh loudly. "Ahahahahahahaha....I...I'm sorry?" 20:59 "I'll leave that up to you," i say, even toned, and go off to Amy's house CHAPTER 4: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy 21:00 Sammy will find Amy in her room, rummaging through a closet full of stuff. "You okay?" There's not a sense of sadness of despair, but one of anger and rage. "That IDIOT!" Amy says, slamming a palm into the wall. She appears to be looking for something. 21:01 * Thomas_Blackstone feels a cold, cold breeze coming from Amy's house. "Seriously, what's up?" 21:02 "That idiot...first he tries hitting on me, then he thinks I'm hooked up with tommy...nothing against nyssa but she doesn't know what she got dealt...I just want to blow something up..." 21:03 * Amy_Morrison apparently finds what she's looking for, her staff and its rather pointy knob on the head end. 21:04 "And I have to make another one of these for Lord Buckethead too...I just want to see how badly I can mess with his head though..." "Wait a sec, you really need to do this? He's just some poor kid, he probably won't be here for much longer " 21:05 "It's either him or turn Tommy into a pile of ash. seems like the safer option if you ask me..." "... why?" 21:06 * Thomas_Blackstone feels the need to go hide. "Like I said, these boys have been such idiots...someone has to knock some sense into thenm!" "It's pretty innocent stuff. Just say no and let him move on. I mean, it was YOU who were sending the signals. Tom just helped like you asked him." 21:07 "I mean, is it really that scary for someone to show interest in you?" 21:08 "I mean, I agree, Tom's a class A prick, but you don't have to go this far." "For once it's not his fault" "hey, he knows that there's nothing between us. the knight was trying to play a charmer and he's doing a crappy job at it. Tommy would just be the next convenient target, the knight is the person who has me pissed..." 21:10 "So? Let it be. like i said, he'll probably be gone soon enough and then he's out of our lives" 21:11 * Amy_Morrison sighs. "it's just...I don't understand why boys are so stupid when we're around...it bugs me." "What are you talking about? They're always stupid" I say with a wink. 21:12 "yeah you're right but...it seems like they're more stupid than usual. And that's saying something." Amy says with a giggle. "Well, I can't do anything about that. Just don't take it too personally." 21:16 "Sure, sure..." Amy is ready to head back out. She still does have her staff though. "Hey, Fen... did it just get chilly out?" "especially if you don't know 'em too well. I'm guessing that poor guy just wanted to make a good impression" 21:17 "ANYWAY, What did you want to ask me? I'm all ears." "kinda..." "Tom, i really need that answer, and, i need some advice about...girls" 21:18 "Uh... ok?" 21:19 "huh... well, Tom, in this town, they are 2 people who have saved my life, and i feel like i owe them so much, one of those is you friend, you saved me when those fireworks started, and the other one is...you know, Natalie" 21:22 "There better be a good explanation for this..." Amy says, approaching the two boys and hearing only the tail end of the conversation. 21:23 "GAH!! Uh, problem?" 21:24 "Depends." Amy says, twirling her staff almost like a baton. 21:25 "You don't remember? Fen was saved by Natalie last winter." * Fen_McRoth blushes 21:26 "oh, right...that." Amy seems to calm down, if only slightly. * Thomas_Blackstone is edging away from Amy, putting the wall of meat that is Fen in between him and her. "Uh, so uh, whats the problem... do you want to ask her out?" "well, i was telling Tom that 2 people have saved my life this year, Natalie and you, i can pay you being your best friend and helping with everything 21:27 "But i don't know what to do about Natalie..i Mean, Martha kinds of hates me" "what did you do now?" 21:28 "huh? nothing, i just think that, i mean, she is always getting angry at me and at gramps" 21:30 "I see. Well...maybe you should wait a year or two before making a move, she's not even my age!" "So uh... whats got you all worked up and paranoid, Amy?" * Sammy_Carrion contemplates whether or not she should save Tom from Amy's future wrath 21:31 "Yeah, maybe i'm just jealous because Tom already found someone special and i'm still lonely" "Just...let it go. it's nothing you've done, for once..." 21:32 "Hey, man, don't worry about it. You're young, full of life! You' 21:33 "Heh, don't worry about it Fen, just keep on trucking. You'll find someone" ll find someone. Besides, you're a freaking prince. Who wouldnt want a piece of that?" * Amy_Morrison rolls her eyes. again. "i'm not a fucking Prince, i'm just Fen McRoth, one of your friends" 21:34 "Whoa, whoa, hey, ok." 21:35 6Meanwhile, an exhausted Gavino lies on his back, that wheel somehow ON TOP OF HIM in the middle of town square. -fen smiles once again- I'm joking i'm joking, and i woulnd't trade Noble life for town life with my friends 21:36 "Good to know." 21:37 * Amy_Morrison sees Gavino and rests her head in one of her hands, exasperated. "And i know everyone here will mis me, right?" -Fen grins- "I give up..." "... Oh shit, I left knight dude with the wheel..." * Sammy_Carrion stiffles a strong urge to laugh at the young knight, face contorting groutesquely He runs off to help the poor bastard. 21:38 "Hey, man, sorry about that..." kneels down to help the wheel off of him... "Yknow that armour is kind of a bad idea, in a place like this..." * Fen_McRoth go to the knight, trying to look like he is helping, but secretly he wants to trip him- Here.. CHAPTER 5: If Only This Could Last 21:39 6By the time Tom's there, the wheel is back in the cart. As for lodging....there's not enough room for all the men and their horses. They've retreated to the edge of town to make camp. Gavino shakes his head. "Can't take it off....it's...a badge of my station, or something. Anyways, I need to secure my belongings. Thanks for remembering!", he'll wander off towards the camp. And....if Fen trips <14next2> <14more1> him...well, he'll be tripped. Does Fen trip him? <4end1> 21:41 * Fen_McRoth thinks "This is not me" and disgregard the tripping idea, mumbling angry 21:43 * Thomas_Blackstone "Great, now I feel like a jerk, running off like that." 21:46 "hey, could be worse..." Amy says. "Hmmm?" "Youre gonna follow that with a mean, spiteful remark, arnt you." 21:47 "Depends on what you call a mean, spiteful remark." 21:49 "... Try me." "oh.." "You could be that guy." Amy said, pointing at the knight who Tommy had just saving after having turned turtle. 21:50 "So, Amy," I say, trying to divert from annoying cyclical spite. "what are you going to do about all of us going away soon?" 21:51 "huh?" "I mean, Tom's going off to look for his father, and me an Nyssa are going to Academy. I don't know what Fen has planned, but I can't imagine him being happy with just staying around here forever." "I don't think Amy will be happy staying here forever too" 21:52 "Well...I've been thinking about things. About what I've done, and everything. And the one big thing was that storm...You were in no condition to go out, and yet you did, because I wouldn't have been able to do anything." 21:54 "I just...I never wanted to feel that useless, ever again. Besides..." Amy grinned. "It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't have the two of you to be myself with!" "Y'know, i was thinking..maybe we should do a big trip together before everyone goes away" ... to where? 21:55 "OOooooh, lets go south of the border again. That was so fun. Ha. Ha ha." * Amy_Morrison glares at Tommy. "Heck i don't know, let's just go and have a good time together, like friends" * Sammy_Carrion gulps and looks away, contorting to keep composure "Note the sarcasm in my voice... And I actually agree." 21:56 "what's wrong Sammy?" "I can ask dad if he knows somewhere we can just take some time off, without all the drama..." * Sammy_Carrion puts on a forced smile and turns back. "Nothing Fen" 21:57 * Fen_McRoth is a bit worried about Sammy "mm.. kay" 22:00 "Awww, you gonna miss us?"\ "Me? well, yeah, i don't know about the rest" 22:02 well, Nyssa's gonna be with me up in the Academy, but I don't really want to leave you and Amy behind... "" 22:03 "Hey, who said anythign about leaving me behind? I'm coming with!" 22:04 "Ah c'mon! i can bet My gramp's beard that we will se each other again!" "What? I thought you didn't want to go to the Academy!" * Sammy_Carrion is shocked, but in a good way "I didn't at first but...like I said, I don't ever want to feel helpless. And if this helps me achieve that... 22:06 "I, I don't know what to say..." 22:07 "Well, thats cool. I mean, it would be a good way to advance your magic, right?" 22:08 "Sure, plus I can learn more about how to work with this." She brings up her staff. 22:09 "So, everyone knows where to go except me, I should came with a plan soon!" -Fen smiles. 22:10 "Well, you could always come with me! Im gonna need the muscle to drag my dad back here." "i was thinking on that, and maybe then we could go and check on my mom" 22:12 "Well, at least we all have our paths to follow, so let's go...Full Speed Ahead!" Amy says with an unusual amount of enthusiasm. "..." 22:13 "Wow... it just all caught up to me... oh man, Im not going to see you guys for a while, Nyssa..." 22:14 "awww c'mon bro! it's not like she will dump you for a guy at the academy!" "We'll make sure of it!" "We can smash the hypothetical new boyfriend's face too!" 22:16 "Just tell him Im 7 ft tall and built like a North Lander." 22:17 "Does that makes me a Giant?" -Fen laughs- The poor Gavino began walking back towards the friends, eager to get in on the friendship, when suddenly, a strong wind blows, cracking of the mysterious coconuts from one of the trees, landing right on his head. The whole group turned to look. * Sammy_Carrion spoke up. I guess... it's Knights out for him... 22:18 YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 22:19 Everyone laughs, as the half-conscious young man groans in pain. * Thomas_Blackstone dosnt laugh, he's feels bad for the guy... FADE TO BLACK END Category:Game Logs Category:Season 1